paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Castawayed
This story is a collab by WiredFox and Heinzmorgen. Story Fog was everywhere. It's been over the city for a few days. The beautiful stars and moonlight are covered by the dense fog. Meanwhile, in a house on the outskirts of a city. A little pup is still wide awake. Lucile: Chopmy, why aren't you asleep yet? Chopmy: I really hate that fog, mom! Lucile: Don't worry honey. It'll go soon. I promise. Chopmy: If Tuck and Ella were here, they'd get rid of it right away. Lucile: Maybe, but they're at Adventure Bay. Chopmy: Yes, I know. They're at another mission to save the world, blah blah blah. Pup was clearly jealous of his siblings. Lucile: Don't be mad Chopmy. We'll visit them soon. Chopmy: I can't wait for it! Lucile: I knew you'd be happy! Chopmy wags his tail. Lucile: Haha! I love you son. I believe that you'd be great someday. The best of us all. Chopmy: I will mom! I will make you, Tuck and Ella proud. Lucile: If only your father was here. He would be proud seeing you all grown up. Chopmy: I miss him mom. Lucile: Me too. Lucile stares outside the window. Without her knowing, tears begins to form in her eyes. Lucile: Well you better go to sleep. We are leaving early tomorrow. She cuddles Chopmy with full of love and gives him a kiss. Lucile: Goodnight Chopmy. Chopmy: Goodnight mom. Lucile shuts off the lights and closes the door quietly. Chopmy finally closes his eyes and drifts away to sleep. The next morning, fog is still covering the city. Chopmy on the other hand, is still fast asleep. Lucile: Chopmy! Wake up! Chopmy wakes up feeling tired Chopmy: Mom, school hasn't started yet! Lucile: We are going to the airport silly! Both Chopmy and Lucile giggles. Chopmy: Haha, I forgot. Lucile: Have you packed your luggage yet? Chopmy: Not yet. Lucile: So… what are you waiting for? Chopmy: Right! I'll be ready faster than you can say 'rain' haha! Lucile: Rain. Chopmy: Hey! That's not fair! Lucile: Haha! Go go go honey, we don't have time to lose. Lucile slowly left the room. She still have to pack her own things too. Chopmy took his favorite suitcase out of the closet. Chopmy: Ok… what should I pack first? I know! He grabs his favourite pair of rainboots. Chopmy: Now I can play in the rain with Ella and Tuck! About 15 minutes later, Chopmy finishes packing his suitcase and is already at the living room. Lucile: Wow! You packed really fast. Chopmy: Haha, that is my specialty. Lucile: Indeed! Chopmy: Special like your delicious stew! Lucile: Don't exaggerate, it's just boiled meat. Chopmy: But it tastes so good! Lucile: I'll cook it when we meet your brother and sister. Chopmy: Great! Now I can't wait to meet them even more! Lucile: Haha, my lovely Chopmy. Chopmy: I love you mom! Lucile: I love you too. Pup looks through the window in his room. Chopmy: Mom? Lucile: Yes? Chopmy: Will this fog ever go away? Lucile: I promise that it'll disappear. But you have to wait a bit longer. Chopmy: Ok! But when will it be? Lucile: You'll see my darling. Soon we will be all over the clouds where there's nothing more than a beautiful, clear sky. Chopmy: Sounds amazing! Lucile: Well the shuttle that will get us to the airport will arrive soon. You better double check your luggage in case you left something behind. Chopmy: Ok mom! About 10 minutes later, they heard a honking sound coming from outside the house. Lucile: It's already here. Chopmy: Let's go! After locking the front door, the two of them carry their luggage and board the shuttle van. Chopmy: This car is so huge! I never seen van this big my whole life! Pup was visibly impressed. Lucile: I knew that you'll like it. Chopmy: I can't wait to see Ella and Tuck! Lucile: Me too… me too… In the meantime both dogs got into the car. Chopmy: Mom? Lucile: Yes, Chopmy? Chopmy: How long will we fly to Adventure Bay? Lucile: About 6 hours. Chopmy: Wow! That's very long! Lucile: Yes it is. But… Chopmy: But what?! But what?! Lucile: I've got a whole new season of the adventures of Apollo The Super-Pup, so you can watch it all! Chopmy: That's great! I can't wait! Lucile: Chopmy? Chopmy: Yes mom? Lucile: I'm proud of you. We have a really long journey ahead, but you don't have any problems yet. Chopmy: I know! It's really great! About an hour passed and they arrived at the airport. Chopmy: This building is even bigger than our Town Hall! Lucile: Indeed! Do you like it? Chopmy: I do! After finishing breakfast and walking around the airport for an hour, they head for the gate. Chopmy: I wonder how this trip will look like, I've never flew before. Lucile: Are you afraid? Chopmy: No! I'm the bravest pup on the world! Lucile: Haha! Yes… you are. Chopmy: I'm braver than both Tuck and Ella. Lucile: If you say so, I'm sure you do. Chopmy: Thank you mom! Lucile: Ready to take your seat? Chopmy: Yes! Both Lucile and Chopmy boarded the plane quickly then found their seats and sat down. Chopmy: Wow! I'm sitting next to the window! It's so cool. Lucile: I'm happy that you like it. Chopmy: You did so many excellent things for me last time. Lucile: I'm your mother. It's a pleasure. Chopmy: I have the best mom in the whole Universe! Lucile: Wow, you set the bar really high. Chopmy: I know! And you know what I also know? Lucile: No, what is it? Chopmy: That nobody will ever beat you at this! Lucile: That's lovely! Chopmy was visible pride of himself. Lucile: Well you better buckle up brave pup. Chopmy: Yes mum! Even with the fog, the airplane successfully takes off. After climbing for a couple of minutes, the plane maintains the altitude. Lucile: Are you ok dear? Do you need the sick bag? Chopmy: I'm fine. Thanks. Lucile: You look upset. He indeed looks like that. Chopmy: It's about the fog. Lucile: Don't worry. In each minute we're getting higher. Soon all the fog will be below us. Chopmy: I can't wait to see the sky! Finally, Chopmy can see the beautiful sun and fluffy clouds. It's as if he is in a magical land. Chopmy: It's beautiful mom! Lucile: Told ya! Chopmy: You're the best! Lucile: Ha! That's an achievement! Chopmy: Indeed! Both Lucile and Chopmy laughs loudly. Rest of the flight was quite normal. To its end was still an hour left. Plane was already over Foggy Bottom. Chopmy: I can't wait to land. Lucile: In each second it's closer. Chopmy: Hurray! There was a silent sound in the cabin suggesting that the captain is about to give a message. Captain: Dear passengers, due to storm over Foggy Bottom, we need to fly on higher altitude. We will make every effort to make the journey comfortable for you, but there may be slight turbulence. Thank you for your understanding. Chopmy: What's turbulence? Lucile: It's nothing dangerous. Don't worry. It just might shake the plane a little. Chopmy: Yuck! I don't like it. Lucile: Why? Chopmy: It's like water that gets into rain boots. You have to shake them to get her out. Lucile: That's an interesting comparison. Chopmy: I know! Haha, I made it alone! Lucile: Clever boy! The plane was slowly getting higher. The weather outside don't look very nice. Above was nice and still bright, but the land was covered with dark and stormy clouds. From time to time passengers were able to see lightnings. Chopmy: I hope there won't be any of that turbulence thing. Lucile: It’ll be fine. Suddenly, the captain's voice came through the PA system. Captain: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we have received instructions to go on a holding pattern from the control tower. The seatbelt sign will turn off, but for more safety, keep your seatbelts on the whole time. Chopmy unbuckle his seatbelt. The aircraft stray around the airspace for about 40 minutes. Suddenly the aircraft encounters a rapid decompression. The vertical stabilizer separates away from the airplane as it begins to spiral towards the ocean. Lucile: Honey! Put on your seatbelt! Chopmy: MOMMY! I’m so scared! Pup started breathing faster, his eyes were crying. Lucile: I love you, Chopmy. I love you! Chopmy: Mommy! Lucile: Be brave, you’re everything I love! Mommy’s love you! It seemed like time was frozen for a few seconds. It was very quiet, there was no screaming, no crying, no whistling of air caused by the movement of the plane. Chopmy looked out the window. There was only water. The end was near. With his last strength, Chopmy turned around to look at his mother's caring face. The plane finally hit the water. Slowly every element of it started to crumple and rip. All the lights and sounds went down. Chopmy was still conscious. He felt the water all around him making it impossible to breathe. He couldn't move. He was attached to the seat with his safety belt. He pulled out his paw trying to grab his mother's paw. But suddenly, his seat got detached from the airplane and he is sent right to the surface. His head is bleeding rapidly. He tries to scream for help but no sound came out from his throat except for some whimpering noises.He hears the groans and moans of the other survivors, but the sounds grew weaker until nothing else can be heard except the roaring of thunder and the crash of waves. The ocean current carries him to an island filled with nothing but trash. He remembers his last moments with his mother. Suddenly, the storm has ended and the rain is fading away. Chopmy can see the beautiful sun and puffy clouds. He smiles for a couple of seconds before he passes out. Category:Survival Category:Characters dead Category:Collaboration Category:Golden Retriver Category:Origin story Category:Sad Story Category:Chopmy Category:Airplane Category:Aircraft Category:Islands Category:Mist